Business and Personal communications are diversifying away from the traditional phone-to-phone call model, and are instead being replaced by multi-user communications such as conference calls, video conference calls, fax being delivered by email, voice being communicated over Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) or Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) and other new tools. While these different technologies and applications all converge on the user's PC, the systems used to deliver and control these applications are different. There have been no simple and standard systems that application developers may use to create an application which will unite the command, control and communication over a single API interface.